The forgotten daughter
by Aurora20
Summary: It's about Abbey and Jed's forgotten daughter. Sort of a GH cross-over and the Bartlet daughters names are different but basially the same. It starts out as their daughter's story and seem anti A&J but it's not as you'll see when I finish
1. Sister Talk

Disclaimer: I do not own most of these characters but I did make up some of them.

Note: I'm kind of changing things it's a GH TWW crossover. Abbey and Jed have four daughters Jennifer,the perfect girl; Brenda (from GH) the misfit Bartlet; Carmen, Jed's girl and Kaitlyn the forgotten daughter.

" How are you?" Brenda asked plopping on to Kaitlyn's bed.

" I'm fine," Kaitlyn respond quietly looking away," How are you? You've had quite a past couple of months."

" Yeah I have but we've talked about that Kat what about you? How our things with Mom and - the President?"

" Fine."

" Kat-" Brenda said lifting her sister's head," This is me not them or the staff or anyone it's me Brenda your sister, you can tell me anything good or bad or indifferent. You don't have to put on that act you do for everyone else."

" I'm fine. I promise. Things are good," Kaitlyn finished but sensed that her sister didn't believe her so added," Really I'm okay."

" Alright then I'm going to get going. Jax and I are going to Australia to visit John and Jane."

" Well, have fun and tell them I said hi ."

" I will and you take care of yourself, go out make friends, have fun, don't worry so much okay?" Brenda said giving Kaitlyn a hug. " I worry about you Kitty."

" I'm FINE!" she said with an exasperated sigh. " Bye."

" I love you."

" Love you too Brenda."


	2. A Great Idea

Well my birthday is tomorrow and I'll be 11. I'm not expecting anything since it appears even Brenda forgot. I'm not upset or anything given all she's been through. Jennie is too busy to rememeber and so is Carrie. And Mom and Dad - Maybe I can do something. That's it I've got it. I'll make a special dinner for just the three of us. I'll have to check with Charlie and Amy to make sure they don't have plans but – I'll make Dad's favorite meal and give them the things I made for them in art class. I guess I'd better get started.

Kaitlyn shut off her computer and took off for the west wing. 

" Hey Charlie."

" Oh Kat what's up?"

" I was just wondering what my dad was doing tomorrow night."

" Nothing."

" Hello Kaitlyn what are you doing down here," Jed's new secretary Ms.Fiderer

" I was just seeing what my dad was doing tomorrow."

" Well go and ask him I'll tell him you're here," 

" What!" Kaitlyn proclaimed terrified.

" Maybe that's not a good idea." Charlie said coming to the rescue." The President is awfully busy."

" Not to busy to see his daughter. Come." Deborah said motioning Kat over to the door. " Mr.President Kaitlyn is here to see you."

" Kaitlyn?" Jed repeated confused looking up from his papers." Who the hell is Kaitlyn?"

" I believe she is referring to Kat," Leo assissted," Hey Kat how are you."

" Good," Kaitlyn said reluctantly entering the room. " I'm sorry to bother you but she insisted I come in."

" Yeah she's like that," Jed said returning to his papers as Deborah left.

" I'll leave you two alone." Leo said leaving.

" What do you want?"

" I – I- Tomorrow-" Kaitlyn stuttered.

" Spit it out Kat."

" I was wondering if maybe- if you weren't too busy – and wanted to- if we could have dinner- you, me and mom."

" Sure but I'm kind of busy right now-"

" Right- of course good night." Kaitlyn said rushing out of the room. Nothing made her more uncomfortable than being alone in a room with her father. She was glad she chose to see him first because things with her mother always went nicer.

" Mom?" Kaitlyn called in to her parents room.

" Kitty, hello sweetheart. How are you?" Abbey asked setting down her book.

" Good." Kaitlyn said smiling. It always made her feel nicer being her mom.

" That's nice, what can I do you for?"

" Well I wanted to know if you would be around to go to dinner with me and Dad."

" Yes as far as I know."

" Great well I leave you to your book. Good night."

" Good night."


	3. Disappointment

" What do you think Gina?" Kaitlyn asked as she finished setting the table. She had spent all day working on the food and having the perfect dress and doing her hair. No one had called and wished her a happy birthday the only person her told her so was Gina, she even watched CJ's press conference to see if any of the reporters asked but they did. She didn't mind though because she was used to being forgotten about all that mattered was that tonight she'd have the perfect dinner with her parents. 

" Everything is great Kaitlyn the President and First Lady will love it.."

" Thanks." Kaitlyn beamed.

It seemed like forever that Kaitlyn had been waiting the food had started to get cold and she put back in the oven and it had been nearly an hour since than. She finally decided to go and see what was keeping them and as usually started with the President.

" Wow look at you," Donna said putting some files away." Why are you so dressed up?"

" It's- where is my dad?"

" Him and the senior staff are playing poker in Leo's office."

" Poker?"

" Yeah,"

" How long do the games last."

" A while, they get take out and – it's a party."

" Oh," Kaitlyn said trying to mask the disappointment.

" Speaking of take out I have the honor of getting it. See ya." Donna said grabbing her purse and rushing off.

" Yeah."

" Hey Kaitlyn," Amy said as she walked by the dining room.

" Hey where's my Mom?"Kaitlyn called walking out on the hall over to talk to her.

" She's in bed she had a headache. I'm going to get her some medicine"

" Oh, well tell her I hope she feels better."

" Kaitlyn why are you so dressed up?"

" No reason." Kaitlyn said as Amy left.

Kaitlyn went over and began to clear the table.


	4. Loniness

Today is my birthday I know that yesterday I wasn't expecting anything and that was the truth but the truth was I wanted something to happen. I guess deep down I wanted to wake up to my mom and dad singing Happy Birthday to me and tell me they love me. That would be the best gift for them to tell me they love me. They don't, that's why they don't say it. I am a burden. And not just to them but to everyone. I'm a problem to be dealt with or ignored. For the staff it's to be dealt with and my family to be ignored. Brenda doesn't ignore me but since she was gone for five years and has had to rebuild her life. Even my mom- I think she love me but she the First Lady and has a lot of work to do. My Dad he hates me, I guess he already had all the kids he wanted, and his baby girl Carrie. I'm the mistake. The forgotten mistake.

Tears began to fall down her face as she ran to the bathroom. Her heart was pounding and tears poured out. She hated crying and tried to avoid doing it whenever she felt like it she convinced herself that she was wrong and that everything would be okay. But it isn't and won't..

She shuffled under the sink in the cabinets searching for the razors that Carrie had left. She grabbed it and cut her arm. Suddenly the pain that had been in her heart was leaving through the blood that was pouring out her arm. As her crying subsided and tranquility filled her, she sat for several minutes before washing away the blood and going to bed.


	5. Uncovered Secrets

" What do you want to do?" Gina asked Kaitlyn.

It had been a little over a week since her birthday, Brenda called the next day and apologized repeatedly about forgetting and promised a shopping spree once she came back. Other than her sister no one else remembered. Her parents did however decide to go to New Hampshire for the weekend. 

Since her birthday Kaitlyn had been quieter than usual and more visibly depressed and sad. Although, only noticeable enough for Gina to tell. 

" I want to – to go to the attic," Kaitlyn said confidently.

" Okay," Gina said as they headed up to the attic.

The Barlet attic was like most attics dark and dusty, full of junk. Kaitlyn walked up Gina following her. She moved around boxes and found three white chest each one with different colored stripes, one pink, one purple and one yellow. Each of them had letters painted on them the pink one was JPB, the purple BVB and the yellow CEB. Kaitlyn walked over to the yellow box and opened it. It was full of Carrie memorabilia, her christening gown, first shoe and many other things. Kaitlyn grabbed a pile of letters and opened one of them.

" What's that?" Gina asked.

" Letters, my parents wrote to Carrie." Kaitlyn said setting the letters back in the box and picking up the baby book. " Daddy's reaction. Jed was thrilled to learn about the baby and began gushing over her immediately. Sounds like Carrie."

Kaitlyn moved from Carrie's box to Jennie's where she found the same things and then Brenda's," Wow, I wonder if Brenda knows about this, she's convinced Dad hates her but she has letters from him to." Kaitlyn said and then a smile spread across her face for the first time in days.

" What?" Gina asked noticing the change of expression.

" If Brenda has a chest and letters from Dad I must to. Help me look." Kaitlyn said starting to search through the attic. " Do you see it?" Kaitlyn asked concerned.

" No but maybe it's hidden."

" Where? Their chests are huge."

" Well you're young maybe it's at the White House."

" Maybe, but-" Kaitlyn stopped as she got to a box," Here's a baby book and it's blue. It's too new to be Dad's."

" Open it," Gina prompted" What does say?"

" Nothing," Kaitlyn said setting it down her excitement escaping her. She continued to look through the boxes." Property of Abigail Barlet, Mom's journal's. Gina could you take this box for me. I'd like to read them later and I can't see that my mom would mind."

" Yeah." Gina said getting the box." Want to go?"

" Sure." Kaitlyn said leaving as a tape dropped.

" What's that?"

" Let's see. Carrie's tape. I don't know. I'll watch it later and find out."


	6. Carrie's video

" Let's see Carrie what's on this tape," Kaitlyn said putting it in the VCR and rewinding it.

__

" I'm going to kill you," Abbey screamed in pain." How could you do this to me?"

__

"Come on Abbey you can do this one more push and then we have our little boy." Jed said from behind the camera.

__

" Here it comes," the doctor said," It's a girl."

" What?" Jed said shocked dropping the camera.

" Would you like to hold her Mrs.Barlet?"

" No, I just want to sleep."

Kaitlyn watched in pain as the camera raced out of the room.

__

" A girl?" Jed yelled," You said it was a boy"

" Sonograms aren't fool proof Governor. If you don't mind."

" Daddy," Carmen called," Hold up the camera. Here. How's Mom and the baby?"

" Your mother is fine and the baby is a girl," Jed said his face stern and disappointment visible.

Kaitlyn continued to watch as the scene changed.

__

" Here we are me Carmen, Brenda and Jennie off to get the first look at our mom and sister. Hey Mom how do you feel."

" Like I've been hit by a bus." Abbey said kissing the girls.

" Where's the baby?" Brenda asked.

" In the basket thing-" Jed directed.

" Hi there sweetie aren't you a cutie?" Brenda said picking her up.

"Have her wave to the camera." Carmen demanded as Kaitlyn was handed over to Jennifer.

" Here do you want her mom I think she's hungry."

" Get a nurse."

" Aren't you breast feeding her?" Brenda asked.

" Gross." Carmen cried.

" Grow up that's how you were fed, we all were."

" I'm not doing it this time."

" Why are you okay?" Jennifer asked concerned.

" Yes but it takes time and- I'm just not. Brenda honey get a bottle and one of you can feed her.

" So what's her name?" Carmen asked pointing the camera on Jed.

" Carrie set that damn thing down." Jed shouted.

" Sorry," Carmen apologized, setting the camera down on the table but not turning it off.

" Jed don't yell you'll wake the baby and she doesn't have a name."

Kaitlyn fast forward through the tape and stopped when her parents were alone.

__

" She needs a name Jed."

" So name her."

" Do you have a preference? You wanted to name her Joseph we could name her Josephina."

" I wanted to name my son Joseph she's not a boy."

" Really? I didn't notice. Look Jed you're the one who wanted this baby and annoyed me constantly about her. She's not a boy get over it, neither are any of our other girls."

" Exactly we have girls, three!"

" For the love of God Jed pick a damn name!"

" Kaitlyn!"

" Thank you. Kaitlyn Josephina Bartlet, now get a nurse so we can fill out the birth certificate."

"So he named me and he still doesn't know my name." Kaitlyn thought as the screen suddenly changed again. Carmen behind the camera again." I see why it's Carrie's tape she's the one who finished using it." Kaitlyn fast-forwarded the tape and seen that all the rest were all of Carmen. 

" I get it now why he hates me. I'm not a boy. But my mom doesn't like me either, and apparently she never has she just pretends not to so much. Her journals, they probably could tell me at least why she hates me." Kaitlyn said grabbing a book and starting to read.


	7. Property of Abigail Bartlet

Note: I apologize for miss-spellings and uncompleted sentences my computers a mess like that and sometimes and type slower than my brain goes but I'm sure you can figure things out.

Kaitlyn spent the rest of the weekend and all of her free time reading her mothers journals. She had started at the beginning and although they weren't boring they didn't give her the answers to her questions although it had given her the opportunity to know her parents better. By reading all the time Kaitlyn had stopped eating and stopped cutting herself, ending one bad habit but starting another.

" October 21," Kaitlyn read form the top of the page.

__

I'm pregnant, I am pregnant. I don't believe it I should be going through menopause and instead I am pregnant. And Jed good lord doesn't understand how awful this is all he can think about is that he'll finally get his boy. God how can I have a baby? I barely have time to do all the things Carrie wants me to do let alone a new baby. Plus I can do without morning sickness, weight gain and swelling all things I don't want or need.

" Well at least I know why she doesn't like me." Kaitlyn thought continuing to read. She read about her mom's pregnancy and her delivery. She was apparently a well behaved baby which her mother appreciated. But that was basically all that was written about her. Abbey had written about Jed and their relationship, Jennie and her blossoming career, Brenda and her troublesome ways, her fights with Jed and how she missed her, and about Carrie's accomplishments and how Jed spoiled her too much.

The pain that she had that was fading had returned and worse than before. She had always believed it was only her father who hated her but now it was her mother too. She'd always believed it was her mom's work that kept her away and now she knew that it was only her preference.

As she sat on the floor in the bathroom she took out the razor and cut her arm again. Because she hadn't eaten and the fat that had been protecting her muscles was gone the pain was sharper and blood longer lasting but she didn't mind because it made her calm and feel better. And that was all she wanted to feel better.


	8. Always Welcome

" Knock, knock," Brenda said tapping on the door and popping her head in the door," May I- Kaitlyn! What happened to you?" Brenda cried racing over to her sister who was sitting on her bed.

" Brenda! What are you doing here?" 

" I came to go on our shopping spree but Kat you're so thin." Brenda said as she pulled up Kaitlyn sleeves.

" Stop!" Kaitlyn cried moving away.

" You've cut yourself," Brenda said getting a quick glance at her sister scars before Kaitlyn could pull the sleeves down.

" No, I – I broke a glass and-"

" Kat, don't lie to me what's wrong."

Kaitlyn stopped for a minute, she knew she could trust Brenda and had to talk to someone who would understand because as helpful as Gina was she didn't fully understand but Brenda would.

" They hate me, even Mom. I didn't think she did."

" She does she loves you Kitty."

" No she doesn't," Kaitlyn said trying to hold back tears," I read her journals and seen when I was born and- she hates me. I don't want a shopping spree."

" What do you want?"

" To come to Port Charles with you. I'll be good and you won't even know I'm there."  


" I know," Brenda said pausing to think." Okay sweetie you ask Mom and if she says yes than ofcourse, you are always welcomed to stay with me."


	9. Permission

" Amy said you wanted to talk to me," Abbey said entering Kaitlyn's room.

Brenda had left an hour ago after they talk all afternoon about her trip to Australia and what they would do at Port Charles. Brenda also forced her to eat some applesauce before going to her hotel. The plan was that they would pick her up and they would leave at nine.

" Yeah, Brenda was here today."

" I know, I talk to her for a minute but there is a State Dinner tonight so I was too busy to talk long."

" Then I'll only keep you for a minute. I want to go with Brenda and Jax to Port Charles to – to stay."

" What?" Abbey exclaimed shocked." Why?"

" Well, you and Dad are really busy and I think it would be best for all of us if I left. You could tell the press it's for the summer and then in the fall say I'd had so much fun it's indefinite."

" Why do you want to go to Port Charles?"

" I know that you don't want me around and Dad doesn't either so…" Kaitlyn said trailing off.

" What do you mean we don't want you around. You're our daughter ofcourse we do." Abbey insisted. " Look at me Kaitlyn." Abbey order pulling her daughter closer to her.

" What?" Kaitlyn asked nervously.

Abbey looked at Kaitlyn and for the first time noticed how thin she was," Have you eaten?"

" Yes."

" Excuse me Mrs.Bartlet but the hairdresser is here." 

" Okay, Kat I-"

" Can I go?"

" Yes but-"

" He's been waiting and is in a hurry."

" Kat I'm going to come back and talk to you." Abbey said as she left. " Kitty," Abbey turned around and gave her a hug and kiss." I love you."

" I love you too Mom," Kaitlyn said in shock.


	10. Goodbyes

" Kaitlyn I'm your agent I'm going to Port Charles with you." Gina insisted.

" No your not you're my mom's agent now. You'd think you'd be happy not having to baby-sit me anymore. This is a huge promotion."  


" I enjoy being your agent." 

" Look, I'm going to Port Charles where I'm guaranteed to be in danger but only by people I know and I'll eventually be saved, plus they don't really believe in government there so I don't need a agent."

" I can't argue with you."

Kaitlyn walked over to Gina and gave her a hug," I'll be fine and a lot happier at Port Charles than I was here and you'll get to close to doing what you wanted to do. I know all agents want to protect the President but the First Lady is second best."

" Yeah well you take care of yourself."

" I will."

" Kaitlyn," Abbey said entering the room in her evening gown." Gina could you leave Kat and I alone for a minute?"

" Ofcourse ma'am," Gina said leaving," Bye Kat."

" Kaitlyn I've been thinking, why don't you come with me on my tours this summer? You can see the states and different countries," Abbey suggest as Kaitlyn continued packing her boxes.

" When you were pregnant did you feel Jennie?"

" What?" Abbey asked confused.

" Like you know talk to her and like-"

" Ofcourse."

" And Brenda?"

" Yes."

" And Carrie?" Kaitlyn asked turning around.

" Yes," Abbey said unsure of where this was going.

" And me?"

" What?"

" Did you do the same with me?"

" That was so long ago Kitty…" Abbey said trying to remember," Yes I'm sure I must have."

" You remembered Jennie without even thinking." Kaitlyn reminded her," And she was born long before me."

" Kitty-"

" I know." Kaitlyn said resuming her packing," I know that you didn't want me and Dad doesn't want me. You don't have to pretend."

" Kitty I want you." Abbey exclaimed shocked." Stay. I have to go to this dinner but after – after we can talk and-"

" I can't go?"

" You can if you want to but- I want-"

" Mrs.Bartlet the dinner is about to start."

" I in the middle-" Abbey protested." Kitty – I love you and-"

" Mrs.Bartlet."

" You have to go."

" Yeah. Kitty we will talk okay?"

" Have fun." Kaitlyn said giving her mom a small smile.

" Are you sure you want to do this?" Brenda asked as they got in to the car.

" Yeah."

" Okay then we're off."


	11. Realizations

" She's gone," Abbey exclaimed entering her bedroom.

" Who?" Jed asked up doing his tie.

" Kaitlyn!"

" Well ask Gina I'm sure she knows."

" I know where she's at, she's in Port Charles."

" So what are you worried about?"

Abbey closed her eyes tightly and opened them slowly glaring at her husband," Do you ever listen to me? Kaitlyn moved to Port Charles."

" What! Why the hell you she do that?"

" She is convinced we hate her."

" Why would she think that?"

" I don't know maybe because you didn't even say good-bye to her."

" I didn't know she was leaving. Look Abbey all we have to do is tell her to come back."

" I asked her not to leave," Abbey said sitting down in a chair accepting the drink Jed handed her.

" Then we order her to come back, we're her parents you know we can do that." Jed said reassuringly.

" No we can't."

" Why not?"

" She cuts her self and I am pretty sure she stopped eating as well." Abbey said finishing off her glass and handing it over for a refill.

" What!?" Jed exclaimed.

" When I seen her this afternoon she was as thin as a rail, she lifted her sleeve for a minute and I seen scars, I'd seen the same scars on troubled girls at the hospital. I can't force her to stay her and risk her killing herself. I know how much she loves Brenda and –" Abbey was interrupted by the phone and raced to answer it. " Kaitlyn."

" No, Brenda, I just called to left you know that Kat is with me and fine."

" Brenda has she eaten?"

" Yes, not a lot but still something."

" Can we talk to her?" Jed asked from the other line.

" No, she's sleeping one and two I've talked with Kevin Collings, he's a specialist and he thinks it will be a good idea it you guys didn't talk with Kat for a couple weeks."

" A couple weeks! Brenda we have to talk to her before then," Abbey insisted." She thinks we hate her and I don't know how a doctor can help her if she thinks that."

" I know Mom but Kevin's an expert he knows what he's doing."

" Can't we talk to her before she starts her therapy?" Jed asked.

" No, but I'll tell her you two miss her and love her, which for the record I have been doing already. I don't mean to call and run but I'm really tired and need sleep."

" Okay bye Brenda, I love you," Jed said with a sigh.

" Your enthusiasm is overwhelming Dad. I love you too and I love you as well Mom."

" I love you too Brenda, good night." Abbey said hanging up the phone.

" Abbey she'll be okay," Jed said as they got in to bed.

" I know, I just thinking about how- Jed I hardly know her at all."

" It will be alright, I promise."


	12. Sometimes the Truth Hurts

" What are you doing in here Abbey?" Jed asked entering Kaitlyn's room the next morning.

" Jed I don't remember picking out a thing in this room."

" Sure we did, we get her Christmas and birthday gifts every year." Jed pointed out.

" Oh my God," Abbey whispered.

" What? What's the matter."

" Her birthday Jed. It's in June we're in July. Her dinner-"

" The dinner I didn't go to was her birthday dinner." Jed said remembering the poker game he'd went to instead.

" How could we for get her birthday?" Abbey said sitting down at Kaitlyn's desk.

" I don't know but I'm beginning to see why she thinks we hate her. I was in the oval office today and noticed that I don't have any pictures of her on my desk besides for a family portrait."

" I just wish I knew what she meant when she said she knew we didn't want her."

" Abigail we make a habit of ignoring her I'm pretty sure that would make anyone feel unwanted." Jed said walking over and rubbing her back.

" No-" Abbey began as a thought entered her mind," Gina."

" What about Gina?"

" Gina! Gina could you come in here for a minute." Abbey called out to the hall.

" Yes Mrs.Bartlet."

" Tell us about Kaitlyn."

" Well she's a wonderful girl. She is very sweet and sensitive. She loves the both of you very much."

" Why does she think we hate her?" Abbey asked.

Gina paused torn between keeping Kaitlyn secrets and obeying orders.

Jed sensing Gina's conflict thought he'd reassure her." Gina the First Lady and I love Kaitlyn very much and she's sick. We know you know that and we know that you want to be loyal to Kat but we can't make things better unless you help."

" After her birthday Kat was really upset- not angry she is never angry she suppresses her feeling. She was more sad and more depressed than usual."

" She's depressed?" Abbey asked.

" Sort of she get sad sometimes but convinces herself that everything will be okay or whatever so she'll be okay for a while. Anyway I think after her birthday she began cutting herself. I considered telling both of you but I saw Brenda first and she found out herself and told me not to bother you with it." Gina saw the agitated look on the President's face but since he didn't stop her she continued. " When you went to New Hampshire she was still upset, I attempted to get her to do something and she said she wanted to go to the attic. We did and found the chest you had for Jennie, Brenda and Carrie. She got excited because she thought that-"

" Kat doesn't have a chest." Abbey said softly," We never- I was busy and-"

" Anyway she found your journals Mrs.Bartlet and had me bring them down to read and on the way she pick up Carrie's tape. She watched that in New Hampshire she started on the journals in New Hampshire and finished a couple days ago."

" What was on the tape?" Jed asked.

" Her birth at the beginning, when her sisters first saw her, and then you two named her. The rest was either taken by or of Carmen."

" I didn't know that we had that on tape." Abbey said quietly remembering the day and days after Kaitlyn was born.

" Your journals didn't really say anything bad in them, but the fact they didn't mention her I think that's what upset her most."

" Tell us more," Jed instructed.

" More?"

" Yes what does she tell you? About school, us, anything."

" She does very well in school, she's an introvert however she doesn't have many friends."

" She doesn't?"

" No, not in Washington she has friends in Port Charles though. She draws very well. I really don't 

know what else to say."

" Why is Kaitlyn hurting herself?" Abbey asked.

" I think the reason that she started cutting herself was because of you Mrs.Bartlet," Gina said after several minutes," If I had to name a reason. She always assumed that the President didn't like her but after the attic she started believing that instead of you being gone because of First Lady duties it was because of her. And that you didn't like her and only pretended too. I think that pain was too much for her to handle."

" That's all Gina, you can go now. Thank you." Jed said.

" I made her sick."

  
" No you didn't. Look in two weeks we'll go to Port Charles and fix things okay. We can go on a family trip to wherever Kat wants to go. Now come on let's get to work because if you dwell on this it will drive you crazy."


	13. The End

The first week had past slowly and unbearable for Abbey and Jed who worked constantly to forget about the guilt although it didn't work. After the first week however Abbey thought of a wonderful idea of how to show Kaitlyn just how much they cared for her.

" Hello Abigail," Jax said bending over and kissing the First Lady's hand." Mr.President."

" Hello Jax," Jed said entering the cabin.

" Where is Kitty?"

" Upstairs with Brenda." Jax said heading up followed by Abbey and Jed. " Miss Kaitlyn you have some visitors."

" Well I'll leave you all alone," Brenda said getting up off the bed," I'll be downstairs if you need me Kat. Hi Mom, Dad."

Abbey and Jed remained at the doorway as Kaitlyn remained on her bed. 

" You guys can come in you know."

" You look great Kat," Jed said entering the room.

" Thanks, Kevin has helped me a lot."

" I'm glad." 

" How are you guys? Every thing alright in Washington?"

" Yeah."

"I'm so sorry Kitty," Abbey said racing over and giving Kaitlyn and giving her a hug." I am so, so, sorry I love you so much honey. You are not a mistake or a burden."

" I love you too Mom." 

" Come here Kat," Jed said taking Kaitlyn from Abbey and giving her a hug himself." I'm sorry too Kat. I love you and I apologize if I made you think that I didn't like you but I do. You're my favorite daughter in fact."

" Dad," Kaitlyn said grinning," Everybody knows Carrie is your favorite daughter."

" Not at all. Jennifer is hardly ever around, and God knows Brenda isn't my favorite, and Carmen is so silly, you on the other hand are smart and kind and level headed and always around." Jed said kissing Kaitlyn's head.

" Okay," Kaitlyn said rolling her eyes," Were you two drinking on the plane?"

" No, now come downstairs we have a surprise for you." Abbey said taking Kaitlyn's hand and directing her downstairs.

" What is it?" Kaitlyn asked as they made their way downstairs." Oh my, is that mine."

" Well how many people do you know who initials are KJB and favorite color is blue?" Abbey asked.

" Wow can I look in it."

" Ofcourse, it's yours." Jed said.

" Now it's not as full as your sisters but we can just add more over the years-"

" Look at all this where did it come from?" Kaitlyn asked picking up a baby dress.

" We kept things honey."

" I couldn't find it."

" It was up there just hidden." Abbey explained." You like it."

" I love it."

" Are you sure you want to stay?" Abbey asked as she gave Kaitlyn a hug at the end of the weekend.

" Yeah."

" Fine but visit alright.?" 

" Ofcourse."

" I love you Kitty."

" I love you too Mom."

" Come her Kat," Jed said giving Kaitlyn a hug," I love you and like you."

" I know. I love you too."

" Bye Mom. Bye Dad." Brenda said hugging her parents.

" Bye Brenda."

" I'll call you later sweetie." Abbey said stepping in to the limo.

" I miss Kat already," Abbey said tossing a pillow over.

" You can see her this weekend."

" See who this weekend?" Kaitlyn asked entering her parents bedroom.

" Kitty!"

" What are you doing here?"

" Well Port Charles isn't as fun when you're there everyday. Plus being as it is you guys need better habits and I'll see to it that you do."

" Well if you insist." Jed said grinning.

"Come here Kitty," Abbey said giving Kaitlyn a hug," You can do whatever pleases you."

" Really then I want some ice cream."

" Ice cream it is."

The End


End file.
